Of Monsters and Men
by 14gnatbug
Summary: "I've never believed in love at first sight; its just Aphrodite messing with your head. Never did I believe I would fall in love, either. It's just not realistic. But here I am, in the small town of Forks, Washington, and I can't help but feel raw, undying love for this girl. I don't understand it, and its scares me to Hades and back." Percy/Rosalie fanfic. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while, so tell me what you think. I don't own anything. **

**Percy's POV**

I have to say, out of all my cousins, I think Bella is my favorite. I mean, the fact that she's mortal makes it so much easier to hang out with her. When I'm with her, I don't have to worry about a ton of monster attacking, because we're not two children of the Big Three. Just one, whose scent is masked by the mortals around me.

I haven't seen Bells in about a year. I used to go to Arizona every year to visit, but Bella recently decided to live in Fork, Washington. Uncle Charlie said I can stay with them in Forks if I want to come visit, and due to everything that's been happening here, I have to say that I'm seriously considering it. The Titan War ended a year and a half ago. We managed to save Luke, and now he's all Annabeth can think about. They started dating after the war, and well, I became the third wheel. Grover, when he isn't finding new demigods, is spending his time with his girlfriend, Juniper. Again, when I'm with them…third wheel. Nico stays in the Underworld now, and Artemis would kill me if I even dreamed of spending time with Thalia. Unless she's at camp, but even then I always have Phoebe threatening to put an arrow up my ass if I even look at them.

I talked to my mom about it, and she thinks it would be a good idea. She said I should go up during the school year, because the school's there are better. She also says that Bella has recently been having some issues, so me visiting her is a good thing. She talked to Charlie, and told him everything. About the war, and me being a demigod, and every thing in between. He actually took it quite well. Even though Charlie and my mom aren't related, (Renee is actually my mom's sister) they get along great and kept in better touch that my mom and her sister. I think its because they have more in common that my mom and Aunt Renee, but I can't be sure.

2 weeks later:

Two weeks later and I'm sitting exiting the plane. My mom got things settled with Charlie. I start school tomorrow. Everyone else started school today, but I wanted to surprise Bella after school today, and with permission from Uncle Charlie and my mom, I was allowed to. The plan was that I was going to pick her up at school, even though she thought her dad would be. I hope she doesn't get upset when I try to surprise her. A mad Bella scares me to death, worse than even Zeus.

"Percy?"

Turning, I see my uncle dressed up in his police uniform. You see, Charlie's the police chief to the good people of Forks. He takes his job very seriously, and he loves it very much, so I try to keep the jokes about it to a minimum. But I mean seriously, what kind of crime goes on in Forks? Did someone not wear a helmet when biking? Or did someone not wear a seatbelt for the 10 min. it takes to get anywhere in this small town?

"Hey, Uncle Charlie. Good to see you again."

He looks the same. Neatly trimmed mustache, same haircut, same dark eyes, his lips pulled up slightly in a way that can only be described as him smiling. It's all familiar from when I used to visit Bella in Forks over the summers, and yet it's all so very different. His eyes are weary, as if I may do something reckless at any moment. Truth be told I might (Hello, demigod here), but I don't want his opinion of me to change just because he knows what I am now.

"You too, Perce. You've grown." He commented.

"Yeah, it's been a while though. Growth is only natural over time."

He laughed. "Same sense of humor I see. Let's get you home. I've got a surprise for you."

The car ride was uneventful, and frankly, boring. I wanted to listen to music, but Charlie seemed to like the silence, and I wanted him to be comfortable, so I let the silence drag on. We arrived at the house, and I saw a black truck parked outside. It looked fairly old, and was parked next to a rust bucket of a car. I mean seriously. This car needs some serious work. Both of them actually. But, the black one looked cooler in my opinion.

"That's your car, Percy. The black one over there. Your mother mentioned that you had a black Pegasus, so I thought having a black car might, I don't know, make you feel more at home, I guess." He was scratching his neck nervously, and a faint blush coated his cheeks, like he was embarrassed.

"You didn't have to get me a car." Every negative thing I thought about the car I immediately regretted. He bought me a car? Why? I could have bought my own. Its things like this with my uncle. The smallest things like this remind me how much I love him. He doesn't usually give gifts or show much emotion, but when he does you know it's important.

"Yeah, well I wanted you to be more comfortable. Plus, Percy your 18 now. You deserve your own car."

"Thanks, this is the best." And I meant it.

"Your welcome. Now come on, let me show you to your room."

Three hours later, and I was waiting in the school parking lot for Bella to come out. Charlie's house looked the same as in all the pictures Bella showed me, and I'm not sure if that's good or not. Either way, the house was pretty nice. My room was right next to Bella's, and all three of us share a bathroom. That's not really a problem for me, but something tells me Bella won't like that she has to share it with another guy. Oh well, that stinks for her.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and students flowed from the school like water being poured from a cup. Within seconds they all grouped themselves by cars. I noticed people glancing my way, and then they would whisper and glance back at me.

So this is one of _those_ towns, I thought. You know, the town where gossip spreads faster than the flu and within seconds rumors are flying around the school? Something tells me school is going to be a lot worse than I anticipated.

Then, I noticed her. Bella had her back to me, but I knew her anywhere. The same brown hair, same height, and same fit yet oddly unathletic form. Yep, that's my cousin alright. But, what I don't understand is the crowd of people she was standing with. Now, I love my cousin, but she's never been the most popular person in the world. The people she was standing with, they were like gods, like they belonged at modeling shoots or in TV shows. Not at some random high school in a small, nameless town.

The first one that caught my eye was a small, pixie like girl. Her raven hair was spiked in every direction, and her petite form danced around and bounced in place. She seemed…livelier than the others. There was a blond man to her side, with wavy golden locks and a tall, lean stature. He grimaced, as if he were in pain. Next to him, on his other side, was a tall, burly man with curly black hair. He looked intimidating, like the guys on the football team that beat me up back at my old school. Ah, good times. Anyway. Hanging onto his arm was a caramel-haired woman who was probably half his height. Next to Bella was a crazy haired boy who looked the youngest. While the others could be in college, or even teachers, he looked like he actually belonged in high school. Then, I saw her. She had flowing blond hair that reached mid-back, and she was tall, like a model. 5'9 or 5'10. She had the body of a _Sports Illustrated_ model, and she was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes, though, were a rich honey color and filled with pain and sadness. Immediately, I knew I wanted to be the one to fix her. I wanted to make her smile and laugh and be happy.

I've never believed in love at first sight; its just Aphrodite messing with your head. Never did I believe I would fall in love, either. It's just not realistic. But here I am, in the small town of Forks, Washington, and I can't help but feel raw, undying love for this girl. I don't understand it, and its scares me to Hades and back, but all I can think about now is her. If she looks this good scowling, I think, how beautiful will she look with a smile on her face?

I look away from her. If I spend anymore time looking at her someone is bound to notice. Shaking it off, I approach the group. Bella has her back to me, and I know this is the perfect opportunity to scare her. Each of them looks at me as I walk up, everyone but Bella, that is. She is still painfully oblivious as she talks about how her father insisted on picking her up.

I cover her eyes with my hands, and deepen my voice. "Guess who, Bells?"

I feel her whole body stiffen, and growls erupt from the group. Growls? What the hell? I'm gonna have to look into that later.

"Jake, I swear to god…." She starts.

Rightening my voice I say, "Jake? You confuse me for that kid? Ouch, Bella, jeez I love you to. Nice welcome by the way." I remove my hands from her face and take a step back.

She whirls around and throws her arms around my neck. "Percy! You're here. What are you doing here?"

As she pulls back, I smirk. "Meet your new house mate. I'm staying with you guys for the school year. Charlie picked me up today."

Her face brightens, and she buries her face in my neck again. "I've missed you Percy." She whispers.

I soften. "Me too, Bella, me too."

She pulls away, and takes a step back. As soon as she does, the crazy haired guy wraps his arms around her. She leans into him, and he allows a small smile of victory to grace his features. Wow, possessive much? So this is the annoying boyfriend Charlie warned me about? Cool, I could definitely have some fun messing with this guy.

"Bella, do you mind introducing your friend to the rest of us?" His voice was smooth and sickly sweet as he glared at me.

"Percy this is my boyfriend Edward and his family." She pointed to each one. "Jasper, and Alice," the pixie girl and man who has eternally pained features, "Emmet and Claire," the short girl and tall dude, "and this is Rosalie. Guys, this is my cousin Percy."

Rosalie, what a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. An angel of a girl. She was perfect. And, upon closer inspection, she is also glaring at me. Great. I know her for two seconds and I've already pissed her off.

"Well, guys, this has been great, but Bella and I have gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow though."

Okay, so it was abrupt and I panicked. I can't stand her being mad at me, I need to leave before I get down and beg for forgiveness.

They waved good-bye as we approached my car. "Come on Bells, let's go home."

She smiled at me, and slid into the front seat.

**Thanks for reading. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know. Review or PM me. I want at least 10 reviews before I start my next chapter, so please review. The quicker you do the faster a new chapter will be posted. The next chapter will be in Rosalie's POV for most of it. Thanks again for reading and please review.**

**-14gnatbug**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. For starters, I don't own anything. Just had to get that out of the way. Anyway, thanks for the support, its really cool to have people review about how they like the story. Makes me feel so loved. **

**For those of you curious, this takes place after TLO and Twilight but before/during New Moon. I might include some HoO characters, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Also, if anyone wants to give me a backstory for Claire, I'd appreciate it. I don't know what to do for her. **

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I feel like I may have rushed this chapter. I don't know; I don't really like it that much. Here it is. Tell me what you think:**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

About two miles away from the school, Bella turned to me and said, "What are you really doing here?"

"I told you, Bells, I'm staying with you for the rest of the school year. As you know, Mom and Paul have a daughter now and she's reaching those troubling toddler years, and I was sorta in the way, and I haven't seen you in forever, plus the school's here are better, so I figured maybe I could come visit my favorite cousin." I scowled mockingly. "I just thought you'd be more excited to see me."

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "I am happy you're here Percy, and we have a lot of catching up to do, I just…I don't know. Things have finally settled down, and now, with you being here, me, and you, are gonna be the center of gossip."

As we pulled into the driveway, I turned to look at her. "Settled down? What happened?"

Bella has never been one to draw attention to herself, nor has she ever done anything worth gossiping about.

"I…uh, was in an accident, and I broke my leg and stuff like that." She says it hastily. Hmm…so whatever happened I guess she doesn't want me to know about it. My poor cousin, doesn't she realize that I'll figure it out eventually?

"Okay then." I climb out of the car.

"So how's Chloe doing?" She asked, opening the front door for me.

Let me explain. Chloe Blowfis is the newest member of my family. Not long after my mom and Paul got married (when I was 16), they had a baby girl. She is the cutest most adorable child you will ever meet. Unfortunately, she's at that age now where no matter what's going on, she has to be the center of attention. Meaning: a lot more crying and a lot less sleep.

"She's doing great."

I opened the front door and stepped into the house. Bella followed after me.

"That's nice to hear. I've gotta go do homework, but during and after dinner I'd like to catch up with you. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want Bells, I'll just be down here watching TV."

She smiled and shook her head. "Some things never change."

Rosalie's POV

School was, as always, a boring waste if my existence. It filled up time, but as for anything else? An annoyance put upon me by the one who was supposed to be my "father". Aren't parents supposed to love you? In my time they were. But, alas, here I am counting down the seconds until this miserable day ends.

Alice had gotten my hopes up for the day. She said, and I quote, "Today you will meet the most important person in your life. He will come because of the one you are most jealous of."

What does that even mean? When I questioned my sister on it more, she gave me a mischievous smile and promptly danced from the room.

I hate it when she's cryptic.

I've gone over what she said over and over in my head, but I don't understand. Will I finally meet my mate today? That would be nice, but I don't want to get my hopes up for that, because if I'm wrong, the disappointment would be unbearable. I'm not jealous of any one, either. Sure, I wish I was human - what self-respecting vampire doesn't? - But I'm not jealous of any human per se.

I hate not knowing things.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The sound of the bell disturbs my thoughts. Finally, this boring day is over. I exit the class and soon find myself walking with Edward and Bella, while the latter complains about Charlie's strange behavior.

My family and I surround ourselves around Emmet's jeep, as Bella continues her rant. I catch Claire's eyes, and give a small eye roll. She shakes her head, grinning. Cruel, yes, but when you've lived as long as we have you realize that the things many people complain about are the very things that you should treasure.

The wind blows slightly, and I catch the most delicious scent in the world. I turn my head towards it, and I find myself staring into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. He looks almost like a prince. His black hair is styled the same way as Prince Charming, short, but long enough for him to mess up when running his fingers through it (he's actually doing that now as he scans the parking lot for someone). His body stature is like Jasper, tall, lean, but clearly muscular. They seem to carry themselves the same way also, in a way of someone who has been in a war. He is wearing a surfing shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. I don't know what's come over me, but I feel warm. Safe, protected, complete when I look at him. I feel something I haven't felt since I was changed.

I feel human.

This feeling, it's one I desperately want to hold onto. Ever since I was changed into this horrible monster, I've felt nothing but self-loathing for who I am, for what I am. But now, I feel amazing. I feel happy with who I am, so long as this boy is near me. Its weird, but I feel like I love him.

I look away, and stare at the ground. These feeling need to stop. I can't feel this way. He's a human, and he will hate me for what I am. Edward catches my gaze, and he raises and eyebrow at my thoughts._ I don't know what's wrong with me._

"Rose, he's your mate." Edward and Alice whisper in sync, quietly so only my family and I can hear it.

"It's true. What you feel for him is what we all feel for our mates." Jasper added.

No. This can't be true. It can't. My mate can't be…human. No, I refuse to let that happen.

He started walking over hear. He had a goofy grin on his face, his eyes trained on Bella the whole time. Why was he looking at her?

He came behind her and put his hands over her eyes. With a deep, fake sounding voice he says, "Guess who Bells?"

Her whole body stiffens, and growls erupt from us.

"Jake, I swear to god…." She starts.

He answers with a lighter, softer, and friendlier tone. A tone that is music to my ears. "Jake? You confuse me for that kid? Ouch, Bella, jeez I love you too. Nice welcome by the way." He steps back and removes his hands.

She whirls around and throws her arms around his neck. "Percy! You're here. What are you doing here?"

As she pulls back, my glare deepens. He just grins. "Meet your new house mate. I'm staying with you guys for the school year. Charlie picked me up today."

Her face brightens, and she buries her face in his neck again. "I've missed you Percy." She whispers.

I growl softly. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Me too, Bella, me too."

She pulls away, and takes a step back. As soon as she does, Edward wraps his arms around her. She leans into him, and he allows a small smile to grace his features.

"Bella, do you mind introducing your friend to the rest of us?"

"Percy this is my boyfriend Edward and his family." She pointed to each of us. "Jasper, and Alice, Emmet and Claire, and this is Rosalie. Guys, this is my cousin Percy."

Percy. What an odd name. Isn't that the name of a Greek prince and warrior? Well, I can't say the name doesn't fit.

"Percy." I whispered his name lowly and it felt right to say it. I then glared at him for all the stupid things he was making me feel. He looked at me, and looked hurt at my glare. I wanted to comfort him, because that pained look was killing me, but making him think I hate him is better for both of us.

"Well, guys, this has been great, but Bella and I have gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow though."

We waved good-bye and they got into his black truck and drove home. Alice turned to me.

"What the heck Rose? You finally meet your mate and all you can do is glare at him. For Why?"

"Because its better that way."

"Better for who, Rose? For you or for him?"

"I don't want to discuss this. He's not my mate. He never will be. All he'll ever be is another useless human."

The looks my siblings are giving me are enough to make me leave. I don't believe what I've just said, and they know that. But I need to convince myself that I believe that. I need to, to spare myself the heartbreak that will come in the future. I walk towards the woods.

Going for a quick hunt should help clear my head.

Percy's POV

Dinner and the evening passed by quickly. Before I knew it Bella and I were heading upstairs for bed. I made my way to the guest room, where I would now be staying. The walls were a light brown, and the furniture was a dark, chestnut color. I had a small dresser, bed and desk, with a small closet and bookshelf near the door.

I sat down on the bed. Ever since the war, I hadn't slept more than three hours at a time. Rough on my body at first, but I quickly got used to the drowsy feeling. I normally spent my time at night thinking or exercising. Usually, a combination of both. Tonight though, I went on the computer to do some research. The Cullen's obviously weren't human. I mean seriously. Inhumanly beautiful, gold eyes, growling when I touched Bella. Not to mention their pale skin.

I went on the computer and did some research. Nothing showed up. Sighing, I went to my backpack and pulled out a mythology book Annabeth bought me for my birthday. I wanted to avoid reading, but it seems as though I have no choice.

Flipping through the pages, I came to a very interesting creature. Aphrodite, originally called the Το πιο όμορφο πρόσωπο, which roughly translates to Beautiful Person, created it. Way to be creative oh goddess of beauty. Anyway, it said here that she blessed a human male, because he had beauty like no other. To continue to stay beautiful, he had to drink the blood of others. This also kept him immortal. If the person whose blood he drank was worthy of being a creature like him, venom kicked in. If not, Hermes would transport the poor soul to the land of the dead.

Sounds like a vampire to me, I thought. I mean seriously, blood drinking. Maybe this is where the vampire myth started.

I continued reading. In the sun, this creature would sparkle like diamonds, because essentially that is what their skin is made out of. Because they are 'children' of the love goddess, each of them is able to find a mate. When this happens, they feel protective and possessive of them. A note at the bottom of the page read, If_ the creature chooses to feed off of animals, their eyes will be golden. Be warned though. This type of diet causes them to feed more often and appear more human. This can be dangerous if said creature finds their singer. The humans blood will call to them and either the creature will drain them of blood, or take the human as a mate. _

Interesting. This whole thing was very interesting. Does this prove the Cullen's aren't human?

Inhumanly beautiful? Check.

Gold eyes? Check.

Pale skin like a vampire? Check.

Edward possessive over Bella? Check.

I just don't know if all this makes them a vampire (I've decide to call them this seeing how Beautiful People would just get on my nerves.). I'm gonna have to find out more tomorrow at school. Maybe observe their eating habits, see if they come when it's sunny. I don't want to be creepy about it or anything; it's just that if they are vampires, well, I might have to kill them.

Can I kill Rosalie?

I don't know her, and I'm pretty sure she hates me, but I feel a connection with her. I shake the thought off. Impossible.

I put the book down and lie back in bed. Just relax, I tell myself. Clear your mind and save your worries for tomorrow. I close my eyes, and hope when I wake that my screams won't wake everyone else too.

**Thanks for reading and review please. Y'all can also check out my other story, but I still have to update that. I hope to update both the stories before the weekend ends, but I'm not sure. Any suggestions for this story or another, let me know. PM or in a review. I'd like 30 review before I update again. Thanks again for reading and thanks to all of you who update. **


End file.
